The process of binding together two ends of an optical fiber is known as splicing, resulting in a “splice” being created between the two fibers. Splices are particularly susceptible to damage from mechanical disturbances such as shock, stress, dynamic loading and the like. Modern optical fiber networks can contain cables comprising hundreds of optical fibers and a correspondingly large number of individual splices each of which needs to be protected against the aforementioned mechanical disturbances.
Splice trays have previously been developed for the containment of optical fibers and cables. Splice trays may be useful in protecting optical fibers and cables against undesirable mechanical disturbances. However, handling difficulties may arise during the placement of new cables into splice trays, for example, where multiple splice trays are collocated.
In an office, for example, multiple splice trays are generally arranged in a single enclosure, such as a cabinet, for ordinance and protection. Arranging the splice trays in such a way can make it difficult to properly access any one particular splice tray if new connections, or maintenance of existing connections, is desired.
It is generally desirable to overcome or ameliorate one or more of the above described difficulties of known splice tray enclosures, or to at least provide a useful alternative.